


Dirty

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top!Loki, Vibrator, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes to be fucked like a whore and Loki likes to be in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It just popped up. Bear with me, people.

Tony laid naked on his bed, waiting to be fucked. Loki, naked as well, laid between Tony's legs and sucked as hard as he could. Tony whimpered as he tried to close his legs but Loki held them apart. Tony gasped as he came into Loki's mouth. Loki smirked as he swallowed and started stroking Tony's already hard cock. 

"Loki." Tony whined.  
"Patience, Stark." Loki smirked.

Loki rubbed the tip of Tony's cock as he used his other hand to stroke it as slowly as possible. Tony couldn't take it. He was ready to come again. Loki wanted to make Tony come more than once tonight. After Loki started stroking Tony's cock harder, Tony came in Loki's hands. Loki then grabbed Tony's legs and spread them as wide as he could and just slammed his cock into Tony. Tony screamed as Loki started thrusting as fast and hard as he could. Tony loved being fucked like a whore and Loki loved fucking him like a whore. Tony screamed as loud as he could as he gripped onto the sheets for dear life. He felt like Loki was ripping him apart and he loved it. 

"Touch yourself." Loki demanded.

As Loki fucked him harder, Tony started stroking and rubbing his own cock. Tony used both his hands and Loki was starting to bruise him. He loved it when Loki fucked him like there was no tomorrow. Tony started stroking his cock faster and arched his back. Tony could feel his orgasm building up. Loki was going to come soon so he gave Tony several more hard thrusts before he came inside of Tony. As Loki came, Tony screamed and came on Loki's stomach. Tony was panting when Loki pulled out of him and turned him on his stomach.

"Lift your ass in the air." Loki demanded again.  
"What are you doing now?" Tony asked.  
"Patience. But I want you to keep touching yourself."  
"Yes, Loki."

Tony had his chest against the bed and was on his knees. He put his hands on his cock again and started stroking it. Loki grabbed his waist and stuck his tongue inside Tony's ass.

"Oh god!" Tony screamed as he squeezed his cock.  
"Who owns you, Stark?" Loki smiled.  
"You do."

Loki's tongue licked all around inside Tony's ass. Loki made his tongue go as deep as it could and he opened Tony's ass as much as he could. Tony couldn't help but scream. Each time, Loki went deeper, Tony's grip on his cock got harder. Tony wanted Loki's cock again. 

"What do you want, Stark?" Loki hissed.  
"Fuck me like a whore again. I want to be fucked!" Tony screamed.

Loki smirked as he put Tony on his back and got a vibrator out of the drawer next to the bed. Tony was still stroking his cock when Loki turned it on and stuck it as hard as he could inside of Tony. Tony screamed and arched his back as the vibrations grew more and more intense. Tony stroked his cock faster and faster and finally, he came once more. Loki increased the vibrations again as Tony screamed his name. As Tony was panting and screaming Loki's name, Loki was getting hard again. Loki grabbed his own cock and started stroking to the sound of Tony's screams.

"Oh fuck!" Tony whimpered.  
"Oh god." Loki muttered.

Loki started stroking his cock harder and harder. His orgasm was building up. Not yet. He wanted to build it up. Before long, he needed to come so he ripped the vibrator out of Tony's ass and slammed into him one last time before coming inside of Tony.

"LOKI!" screamed Tony.  
"STARK." yelled Loki.


End file.
